Mistakes
by MasterThief94
Summary: When Neal received an important text message from Peter, he didn't think anything bad would happen. Now he must find a way to escape, or Peter find a way to save Neal...before the con ends up dead. -No Slash, father/son/brother relationship though-
1. Troubled

**Right, sorry about the last story everybody. Something just...didn't set right with me on that one, so, hopefully, this can make up for it. Please, read and review. I'd love to hear from you! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Peter-**

Peter had laying in bed, unable to sleep. He and Neal had been working on a case about an art thief named James Corly. James Corly also happened to be someone who used to be in New York's Mafia, and he had been on the FBI's radar for a long time. He had taken up art thieving a few years back, but the FBI had never been able to catch up to him in time.

Peter hoped that now that he and Neal were working the case, they'd catch the guy. He had killed many people, and he had been on the streets for far too long, in Peter's opinion. Of course, Neal had not been too enthused about going after someone who had been in the Mafia...but Peter thought there was another reason why Neal didn't like the case.

Some darker reason. Some reason that Neal had no wish to share, maybe it was too dark. Maybe he didn't want Peter involved, but either way, Peter was sure there was another reason Neal didn't want to work the case. Of course...he had no say in the matter, as they had already been assigned the case.

_Sorry Neal..._ He thought grimly, sitting up, brown eyes troubled. Why did Neal not like the case? No...that wasn't true. Neal had been happy to work the case, to not look at case files, until he had heard the name James Corly. So the better question was, why did Neal not like James Corly? How did he know him? Why? How? How? Why? Those were questions that Peter couldn't answer. Not without Neal, as Neal would have to tell him the answers.

Peter sighed, and after rubbing the back of his head for a moment, he got up and walked downstairs. He glanced at the clock for the first time, and blinked as he realized it was only 2:30 in the morning.

_Ugh...I need some coffee._ He thought, glaring at the kitchen door. He needed coffee, but he wasn't going to make any. Too complicated for him, especially this early in the morning. Peter sighed, and stood there for a moment, eyes closed until a loud _BANG_ sounded. Dark brown eyes snapped open in time to see his door splinter and break from the impact of hitting a wall.

The FBI Agent's eyes widened as darted to the side as he was rushed by a man wielding some long blade. A _machete_? The machete sank into the wall behind Peter, and the man ripped it across the wall to free it. Peter barely glanced at the gash in the wall as he picked up one of the dining room table's chairs and spun around, slamming it across the attacker's back. The chair shattered from impact, causing Peter to stare in dismay at the broken wood that remained in his hands. Instantly, he dropped the now useless wood and began to retreat to the stairs, his gaze fixed on the fallen man.

He didn't notice another man waiting for him at the base of the stairs. He didn't notice him until he felt a needle plunge into the side of his neck, and something being injected into his system. Almost instantly, Peter's vision started to grow fuzzy, but he turned around and slammed his fist into his other attackers guy staggered backwards, and Peter started up the stairs.

"El!" He yelled, making it halfway up the stairs before he stumbled and hit the ground, his head striking another stair step. A faint ringing sound in his head began, but Peter hauled himself to his feet and kept going, doing his best to navigate around the house, despite his vision messing up. "El?" He cried out, after hearing no answer from his wife. He burst into his room to see Elizabeth gagged in the corner, and her wrists bound by thick rawhide cords. Peter's brown eyes narrowed as he started towards his wife, not seeing another man waiting in the shadows.

So obviously, he didn't see the man stick his foot out, and he didn't realize that he had been tripped until just seconds before his head slammed into the nightstand next to his bed, and as the world was growing dim, Peter heard the man speak, his voice cold. He stiffened slightly, knowing exactly who it was. James Corly.

"Let's see how long it takes for your pet con to join us, shall we Agent Burke?"

_NO! _ Peter screamed mentally. He didn't want Neal dragged into this, didn't want Neal hurt. And then everything went black.

**Neal-**

Neal rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat in back of a taxi-cab. He was going to Peter's, as he had received an urgent text message from his friend. The con stifled a yawn, blue gaze flickering to squint out the dirty window next to him. It was early...really early in the morning, and given the choice, Neal would rather be asleep in his room.

But Peter had demanded Neal come over, and although reluctant, Neal had obliged. He gave a small sigh as the cab pulled up in front of Peter's house, and the con handed the cab driver the appropriate amount of money before he stepped out and watched as the cab drove off, soon the bright yellow taxi colors being swallowed up by a dense gray fog.

Neal shivered, and watched as his breath rose in front of his face in a swirling white mist. It was unnaturally cold this morning, and as Neal turned to look at Peter's house, he felt a pang of uneasiness strike him in the chest, but the con shook off the feeling. This was Peter's after all, what was the worst that could happen?

Neal walked up to the front door, and stared in shock as he saw that is was broken and hanging inwards, just barely connected by its metal hinges. His eyes widened in fear as he shot forward, no thoughts about the fact that there might be danger inside, or that he should call the FBI to report this. He just wanted to see if Peter and Elizabeth were okay.

"Peter? El?" He called, managing to keep his voice calm as he looked around the house. He felt like he had just walked into a horror movie. Pictures were either tilted at odd angles on the walls, or laying on the ground, the glass shattered. As Neal entered further into the house, more damage came, as one of the dining room chairs was shattered, and splinters of wood laying scattered of the floor. One wall looked like someone had had a little too much fun with a knife, as a long and deep scratch ripped across its surface.

Though there was no sign of Peter or Elizabeth. Neal swallowed, before rushing to and up the stairs.

"Peter? Elizabeth? Are you in here?" Neal called, before rushing into their bedroom. His eyes widened in total horror and fear as he saw Peter laying on the ground, unconscious on his stomach. Neal rushed over, and flipped his friend over, one hand moving over Peter's mouth, to check to see if his friend was breathing. He was, thank God... Neal looked up, his eyes searching for Elizabeth, and there she was! Tucked into a dark corner of the room, bound and gagged. Neal got to his feet and started for her, but then saw her eyes widen and her start shaking her head at him.

The next thing he knew was an explosion of pain at the base of his skull, and darkness engulfing him.


	2. Questions

**Hey everybody! Loved hearing your replies, and so hears the second chapter. Hope it is to your liking, and if not, I'll try to make up for it with the next chapter. Anyway, would still like to hear your input, and until next time, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Peter-**

Peter Burke woke up from where he lay with a groan. He opened his eyes slowly, trying his best to ignore the terrible throbbing on the side of his head. His vision was blurred, but after a few moments, it came into focus, and memory of what happened came flooding back to him. Peter flinched, looking around to realize that he was still in his bedroom. Confusion hit him, but then he saw Elizabeth sitting in the corner, eyes wide as she stared at him.

Instantly, Peter crawled over to her. After fumbling for a few seconds with the cords, Peter managed to untie his wife, and she threw her arms around him. Peter undid Elizabeth's gag before he hugged her.

"What happened after I was knocked out? Where did they go?" He demanded after a moment. Elizabeth pulled away from him so she could look at him.

"They took your phone and texted Neal before throwing your phone over there." Elizabeth nodded in the direction where Peter's phone lay before she continued. "Neal came a little while later, and he found us in here, and they knocked him unconscious. They took him Peter. They came here, but they _wanted_ him." Elizabeth's voice shook slightly at the very end, and Peter stared blankly at her for a moment. Slowly, he pulled his wife back to him to give her a hug.

_Why Neal? What is going on between Neal and Corly? _Peter wondered, before rising to his feet, pulling Elizabeth up with him.

"We'll find him El. We'll find him." He whispered, before releasing his wife, going over to his phone, picking it up to dial Jones' number. After listening to the phone ring for a few moments, he heard a click, and then the sleepy voice of Jones saying hello.

"Jones. It's Peter." Peter began, only to get cut off by his team member. Peter bit back the annoyed sounds wanting to come out of his mouth.

"_Boss? What's up? Why are you calling at..._" There was a pause. "_At 5:00 in the morning?_"

_Well, if you shut up, you'd already know!_ Peter thought darkly, definitely not in a good mood. "James Corly broke into my house, knocked me out, tied Elizabeth up, texted Neal, and when Neal got here, knocked Neal out and kidnapped him." He said. There was a pause, and then an explosion of words coming from Jones on the other line.

"_What? Are you and El ok? I'll start a trace on Caffrey now, see if he still has his anklet on him. I'll alert Hughes, he won't be happy, but oh well. I'll wake Diana too. Boss...we'll find him._" Jones' words were pouring through the phone, loud enough to make Peter wince, and pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Alright Jones. You do that. I'm going to need know what the connection between Caffrey and Corly is too. Can you do that?"

_"Connection? I didn't know they had a connection..._"

"Can. You. Do. It?" Peter said, speaking slowly, through his teeth. His head was getting no better, and worry about Neal had already flooded through the Agent. Corly had no hesitation when it came to killing people, and though Neal had a silver tongue, Peter was afraid that his friend's mouth would not save him this time. So yeah...he was worried.

And obviously, Jones had caught on to Peter's agitation. "_Of course._"

Peter nodded, gave a small thank you, and then hung up. He tossed the phone onto his bed, and turned around to see Elizabeth standing right behind him. He stepped back instinctively, as he had not been expecting her to be there.

"You'll find him, won't you?" Elizabeth questioned, staring at him with wide blue eyes. Peter swallowed, and nodded.

"I'll find him."

**Neal-**

Neal's eyes fluttered open, but closed swiftly from the harsh white light that surrounded him.

"Wha- Where? Where am I?" He mumbled, opening his eyes a tiny bit.

"A place." Came the smart-alecked reply. Neal fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he recognized the voice.

"Ah...James Corly. How nice to hear from you again." Neal said, grinning as he looked at Corly's direction. Only to see a fist come flying, and impact strike him across the mouth. His head snapped to the side, and he let it hang for a moment before he looked back up, the coppery taste of blood beginning to fill his mouth. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, I enjoyed it."

"I noticed." Came Neal's dry remark, while the harsh white light began to flicker. During this time, Neal took his time to look around the room he was being contained it. It was...really white. Like a hospital room, but not a hospital room. The color was the same, but it looked like they were in some huge building...an unfinished building at that. With a sigh, Neal looked at the chair in which he was tied to. He tried to kick his feet out, to see how much room he had to move, only to find that he had _no_ room to move. Neal looked back up at James, to see the man staring coldly at him.

"So, why were you at Peter's?" Neal asked, honestly curious. "You obviously didn't take him, but you took me, so why didn't you just come over to my place and kidnap me there?"

"You care too much about the Agent. I knew if you saw destruction at his place, you wouldn't hesitate in trying to locate him and his wife, no thought about you. Where a t your place, you would take more precautions." Was Corly's reply. Neal stared at the white wall, keeping his face totally void of all emotion. On the inside though, that was another story. On the inside, Neal was both raging and cursing himself. It was true, Neal had gone in to find Peter and El, not caring about any danger concerning him.

Well...at least Corly had cared more about past issues than to start newer ones. Neal smirked, his gaze flickering back to James.

"How's your brother?" He asked innocently, though as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Neal regretted uttering them. Corly's eyes darkened, and the man nodded.

"I thought you'd bring up Nathan, so I brought this with me." He said, revealing a wooden baseball bat that had been hidden behind him. Neal stared in dismay at the bat, and then shook his head at Corly.

"No-" He began, but he broke off with a cry of pain as Corly swung and the bat connected with the con's side. Neal's teeth clenched together as Corly swung again, hitting the same spot, and Neal felt a few of his ribs break. A muffled scream emitted from behind Neal's locked jaws, but Corly had swung again, this time aiming a little higher.

Contact, and Neal's mouth opened to allow a scream burst from his mouth. Corly stood there, gripping the bat with a tight grip. The man shook his head.

"This isn't enough..." He muttered, and the bat clattered to the ground. "Not nearly enough."

Neal looked up at Corly through the haze of white in his vision. He saw the man pull out a handgun from his jacket, and some sort of syringe along with a bottle filled with a strange yellow-green liquid. Neal flinched slightly as Corly waved the gun slightly.

"This we'll wait to use, but this," Corly said, putting the gun back in his jacket before he picked up the syringe and bottle. "This we can use now. Enjoy." Corly's voice was cold and menacing as he injected the needle into the bottle and when he pulled it out, it was filled with the yellow-green liquid. Neal tried lean away from Corly as the man came closer to him with the syringe, but he couldn't move. Which was both good and bad, as his chest felt like it were on fire, and moving would make it worse, but the lack of mobility also made it so Neal couldn't escape.

Corly pushed the needle deep into Neal's arm, and injected the liquid into the con's system. The effect was near immediate, as the con stiffened for a moment, and then slumped down, his eyes fluttering to a close as his body started to twitch and thrash.

_Peter! Where are you?_ Was Neal's last thought before darkness started to take him, and withing seconds, he was unconscious, though his body still continued to twitch, and thrash the best it could because of his bonds.


End file.
